Who Should I Pick
by BumpNormality
Summary: Max is torn by her two lovers Fang and Dylan so she goes to a Coffee House to express her feelings and finds a discovery. Who will she end up with in the end?


**Author's Note: Hey everybody today has been a very stressful day for me. Mainly because somebody I know just took something the wrong way and completely acted rude to me about it, acting like it was solely my fault, but whatever. To help this I'm listening to my love= Music and it is calming me down and am writing this story so enjoy.**

Max POV

Who should I pick? Who is the best choice for me? If I pick this person will I regret it in the long run? Mr. Tall Dark or Mysterious or Mr. Handsome and Nice Heartthrob, both amazing people but I have to pick one. Well then again they have both done things that hurt me. Fang left me without a proper goodbye and toyed with my heart, while the whole time Dylan was the main reason he did it. Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault that this all happened. And now I'm here in this Coffeehouse on Poetry night willing to sing it out.

"Okay the next Poet up is Ms. Maximum Ride," the announcer said.

"I'm Ms. Maximum Ride and I prefer Max by the way," I replied.

"Okay everybody give Ms. Max. Ride a big snap of applause", the announcer said putting much emphasis on the Max in my name.

Snapping echoed through the small coffee house. Now let me tell you this wasn't the stereotyped coffee house on Poetry night no this was a pretty decked out coffee house. The faces ranged from African American women with Afro-textured hair to Asian men about the college age, and even more. The tables were a nice orange color contrasting to the dark light faced on them and the chairs were brown regular chairs, everything seemed so Zen just so perfect.

"Ok I'm Max and I'm going to be reciting some poetry that I have written but instead of saying it I will be singing it acapella."

"Ok well I'm going to be singing one called We Belong together and I hope you enjoy."

**Ooh, oh, ooh, oh**

**Sweet love, yeah**

**I didn't mean it**

**When I said I didn't love you, so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never shoulda let you go**

**I didn't know nothing**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I could not fathom that I would ever**

**Be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be**

**Sitting here beside myself**

**Cause I didn't know you**

**Cause I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh, what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough?**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up?**

**Who's gonna take your place?**

**There ain't anybody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Saying to me**

**"If you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute**

**This is too deep**

**(Too deep)**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial**

**Trying to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

**"I only think of you"**

**And it's breaking my heart**

**I'm trying to keep it together**

**But I'm falling apart**

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**I'm throwing things, crying**

**Trying to figure out**

**Where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**It ain't even half of what**

**I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life, baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**And it's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough?**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up?**

**Who's gonna take your place?**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on**

**When times get rough?**

**Who's gonna talk to me**

**Till the sun comes up?**

**Who's gonna take your place?**

**There isn't anybody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

The Crowd erupts in a mixture of screams and snaps. I can't help but smiling.

"Well I have another one to say if you don't mind," I say to the audience.

An Afro-Textured lady in the back says, "Girl do your thang of course we don't mind another song matter of fact we would love another song."

"Ok then my new poem is called My Boo, but this song was meant to be a duet and I need a Male to sing it with me," I say timidly.

"I volunteer I volunteer," a guy just about my age with short curly hair says.

"Wow someone's sounded a bit eager," says the Afro lady.

The crowd erupts in laughter.

"I mean he was sounding like Katniss with that I volunteer mess no offense man, but you were sounding pretty desperate up there," she says.

The guy turns beet red.

"Well you sing the words in blue pen and I'll read the ones in red and the ones highlighted we will harmonize on," I explain to the embarrassed guy.

He shakes his head yes and starts to sing.

**There's always that one person that will always have your heart**

**You'll never see it comin', 'cause you're blinded from the start**

**Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see**

**Ooh baby, oh, you will always be my boo**

**(You gotta rock away to this one)**

"Dang this guy has a voice," I think to myself.

**See, I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and**

**It's the only way we know how to rock**

**I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and**

**It's the only way we know how to rock**

**Do you remember girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss**

**'Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this**

**Even before all the fame and people, screamin' your name**

**Girl, I was there and you were my baby**

**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo**

**Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo**

**Even though we use to argue it's alright, my boo**

**I know we haven't seen each other in a while**

**But you will always be my boo**

**I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine, my boo**

**And when I see you from time to time I still feel like, my boo**

**And you can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo**

**And even though there's another man who's in my life**

**You will always be my boo**

**Yes, I remember boy, 'cause after we kissed**

**I could only think about your lips**

**Yes, I remember boy, the moment I knew you were the one**

**I could spend my life with**

**Even before all the fame and people, screamin' your name**

**I was there and you were my baby**

**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo**

**Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo**

**Even though we used to argue it's alright, my boo**

**I know we haven't seen each other in a while**

**But you will always be my boo**

**I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine, my boo**

**And when I see from time to time I still feel like, my boo**

**And you can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo**

**And even though there's another man who's in my life**

**You will always be my boo**

**Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, my boo**

**My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, my boo**

**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo**

**Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo**

**Even though we use to argue it's alright, my boo**

**I know we haven't seen each other in a while**

**But you will always be my boo**

**I don't know bout y'all, but I know about us and**

**It's the only way we know how to rock**

**I don't know bout y'all, but I know about us and**

**It's the only way we know how to rock**

The crowd erupts in screaming and snapping again only difference it's two times louder.

"Wow you have an amazing voice," I say to the flushed face boy.

"You do too," he replies while trying to keep his cool.

After the end of what seemed like endless applauses and pats on the back I finally got to pack up my stuff and leave, but before I left the announcer told me I should come here every week and how good I am and you know etc.

As I walk home a question fills my mind.

"Who do I pick?"

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this story but I might who knows? The songs included were We Belong together By Mariah Carey and My Boo by Usher featuring Alicia Keys**

**Inspirational quote: A good leader takes a little more than his share of the blame, a little less than his share of the credit.**

**I wish all of you Nirvana, Music, Love and Happiness.**


End file.
